theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
]] This page is a timeline of the major events of the Edge Chronicles. For the purpose of this page, Edge Years (EY) will be used, however, it was never shown whether the inhabitants of the Edgeworld actually used this system. Edge Years are counted from the birth of Quintinius Verginix, so 1EY is the first year after Quint's birth. First Age of Flight (?—60EY) *c. -176EY - Tweezel born *-2EY — Vilnix Pompolnius born *0EY — Quintinius Verginix born *1EY — Maris Pallitax born *3EY — Mural of the Verginix family painted on the wall of their palace in Western Quays; The Great Fire of the Western Quays *4EY — Maugin born *14EY — The events of Cloud Wolf take place *15EY — The events of The Curse of the Gloamglozer take place; The creation of the Gloamglozer *16EY — The events of The Winter Knights take place; Linius Pallitax, Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax, dies; The Professors of Light and Darkness become the joint Most High Academes; The events of The Stone Pilot take place *17EY — The events of the Clash of the Sky Galleons take place *18EY — The Professors of Light and Darkness are overthrown, Vilnix Pompolnius becomes Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax; Quint leaves the Knights Academy and becomes a sky pirate captain (see here) *19EY — Vox Verlix born *20EY — Twig born; Twig left in a Woodtroll village *22EY — Maris leaves Undertown to wander the Deepwoods *23EY — Cowlquape Pentephraxis born *26EY — The founding of the Free Glades *33EY — The events of Beyond the Deepwoods take place *35EY — The events of Stormchaser take place; Vilnix Pompolnius is overthrown, Professor of Darkness becomes Most High Academe *36EY — The events of Midnight Over Sanctaphrax take place; Sanctaphrax is released into Open Sky and New Sanctaphrax rock is born; Cowlquape becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax *Between 36 & 650EY — The Gloamglozer settles on the lost Old Sanctaphrax rock and spends his time using the Ancient Laboratory to create an army of Gloamglozers *39EY — Stone Sickness begins to spread *42EY — Stone Sickness becomes a threat regarding the New Sanctaphrax rock, falling rubble destroys the Western Quays and the Boom-Docks, turning them into Screetown; The Knights Academy splits into two factions, the Librarian Knights and the Guardians of Night, each of which has a different belief of what would cure New Sanctaphrax; Librarians begin to flee to Undertown sewers *43EY — Cowlquape overthrown, Vox Verlix becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax *44EY — Construction of the Great Mire Road begins; Shrykes establish Eastern Roost *45EY — Hemuel Spume establishes Foundry Glade; Goblins start to migrate to the Goblin Nations *46EY — Keris born *48EY — Librarians complete Great Sewer Library of Old Undertown *49EY — Twig leaves Slaughterer village *51EY — Stone Sickness forces sky pirates to scupper their sky ships in the Armada of the Dead *52EY — Stone Sickness forces Twig to leave his sky ship at Wilderness Lair and continue on foot *56EY — Guardians complete Tower of Night designed by Vox *57EY — Librarians establish Lake Landing Academy in the Free Glades *58EY — Hemuel Spume expands Foundry Glades and becomes Head of the Furnace Masters *60EY — The events of The Slaughterer's Quest take place; beginning of the Second Age of Flight Second Age of Flight (60—102EY) *62EY — Vox recruits General Tytugg's mercenaries to enslave Undertown and begin work on the Sanctaphrax Forest *71EY — Rook Barkwater born; Xanth Filatine born *76EY — Keris and Shem killed by slavers as they journey to her village. Rook rescued by Varis Lodd and taken to Old Undertown *80EY — Xanth betrays Vox to High Guardian Orbix Xaxis and Vox is expelled from the Tower of Night, Vox becomes a recluse in the Tower of Night and plots his revenge *84—86EY — The events of The Last of the Sky Pirates take place *86EY — Twig brought to Riverrise by the Caterbird; Maugin killed by Golderayce One-Eye in the Garden of Life *87EY — The events of Vox take place; Old Undertown and New Sanctaphrax are destroyed in the Dark Maelstrom *88EY — The events of Freeglader take place; The War for the Free Glades takes place *89EY — Rufus Filatine born *102EY — The events of The Blooding of Rufus Filatine take place; beginning of the Third Age of Flight Third Age of Flight (102 EY and beyond) * 349EY - The Aqueduct of Riverrise is constructed by engineers from Great Glade and Hive *c. 630EY - The Hulks is established *c. 650EY — The events of The Immortals take place; The Hive-Great Glade Conflict comes to a head with the Battle of the Midwood Marshes; Kulltuft Warhammer assassinated; Golderayce One-Eye killed; The Immortals released from their prison in the Garden of Life; Old Sanctaphrax returns; Gloamglozers destroyed; Stone Sickness cured *c. 660EY — The events of Weird New Worlds take place Category:Lists